Green tears
by Kurosaki Amber
Summary: After Ulquiorra's fight with Ichigo, he was lucky to survive, with the help of the girl he calls 'woman' Read and find out the suffering of Ulquiorra as he listens to Orihime about a heart. Is this maybe love? or becoming just that? Please reveiw if you could!
1. Chapter 1

Green tears.

Chapter one- Blood that stains.

I stood still in the hallway. The burning sensation in my waist grew, and the blood that fell only added to the blood already draped along the floor. Although I hated to admit it, it hurt whenever I stepped further away from the battlefield.

My breath quickened when I tried to stand straight and lean against the wall. The last time I was ever this injured, was when I was confronted by Grimmjow. The angry blue haired Espada didn't know better, and was always jealous that I was stronger and in a bigger rank than him; I also suspect he hates the fact that I am so close to Aizen, and I would do anything for him.

But he was stupid, and blinded by his anger and pride. That is not only the reason why he lost towards to me, he is weak, and has too much bark for his bite.

However, this battle was far beyond the battle I had with Grimmjow, it was darker, and the orange haired shinigami was a lot stronger than he thought he was. The powers he had, those hollow powers- even I myself did not see that coming. I would go as far as saying that for a moment he was stronger than I, I was lucky that I won that fight.

"Ulquiorra!" yelled a voice from ahead of me. The voice was soft and kind. It was her, that woman, it was Orihime.

"Ulquiorra! Are you okay? let me heal you okay?" she came up to me, and put her hands against her hair clips.

"What are you doing woman? Get away from me." I demanded.

"You're injured really badly; you need to let me help you."

"Are you stupid? Surely you can't be this much of a fool. I am your enemy why would you stop and help?"

"Soten Kesshun, I reject!" she yelped. With her unique powers, she threw out the orange healing spirit, and put it over my whole body. As much as I wanted to push her away and leave her in the dust, but I was seriously hurt and so I took advantage of this.

It only took her ten minutes to fully recover me, but it seemed like a lifetime. She didn't look at me, instead she acted as if the ground the most interesting thing she had ever seen. She stayed quiet and concentrated on fixing my wounds.

"Why didn't you fix up Ichigo? He was worse off than me, I'm surprised he's not dead." I said.

"I did, but he went off to find Rukia, he was worked up that she was getting beaten up. He told me that you were injured and that you were the least of his worries."

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I have my ways." She answered.

We were in that awkward situation again, she had done a good job in healing me but I was tired and my energy for fighting had decreased a fair bit. She interrupted the silence and spoke again.

"You remind me of rain Ulquiorra."

"How so woman?" I asked, confused.

"You come and go. You let your presence be known but you don't brag and stay for long. You drench everyone, and then you take your leave. You're like a short heavy rain shower."

"How absurd."

"But it's true. You are everything like rain is. There is no shame in being something so important."

"How are you not afraid? How do I not disgust you?"

"Because despite all things, above everything, I see something in you no one else does. Setting aside your thoughts and beliefs, I believe you own a soul. A heart, emotions."

She grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest.

"Can you feel it? This heart beat? You have one too."

"No need to be stupid, I do not own a heart, or a soul. There is no use of such trivial things."

"But you do. You just haven't released it yet, you haven't found the road to your heart."

For some reason, without much hesitation, I grabbed her hand In mine just as she did with me; and put it on my own chest.

"If I tore apart my chest, then would you be able to see my heart? Then, would you be able to feel it beat, as if I were a normal being, a breathing piece of art. What is a heart? And how do I find one if mine had faded away? Why am I told that I need one, why is it so important to have something as simple as this?"


	2. Chapter Two- Mending the lost

Chapter Two- Mending the lost.

"Of course everyone needs a heart. If you learn to trust someone with your heart, then and only then will you be able to embrace it. If someone appreciates you, and takes on your heart, if they trust you with their heart, that is called trust. A heart may be simple, but a heart is also complicated and is often hard to understand. If we didn't have a heart, we would all fall apart too easily. I believe that if you don't let someone explore your heart, and discover your heart, then there is no way that you will ever be yourself."

"Is that really what you believe?"

"Yes it is."

"Humans are interesting."

"Don't you believe that deep down inside you are a human too?"

"I am a hollow, nothing more, nothing less."

"You let what you see on the outside overtake everything."

"You talk as if you can help whatever you please."

"I'm talking to you now because I'm trying to help you, and I know I can if you let me."

"Kind words alone cannot fix what has been broken. I need no such help. Away with you, go find your friends."

I straightened up again, this time more successful. I was about to walk away when I was interrupted by her again.

"T-that is why I have to change my actions. Kind words may not help everything, but I must become stronger in my actions in order to help out the people that I care for."

"Do you really believe that these 'actions' will save everyone? Do you really believe that having a soul can do just that?"

"I do. And you should believe it too, you will only crush yourself if you don't have faith in your own soul.'

"You soul will end up killing you. Your soul is no more than a noose around your neck."

"Why are you always so negative? Why can't you just believe in something?"

"I do not believe in things I cannot see."

"But that's-"

"Would you like to know why I don't believe in a soul, in myself?" I asked, still baffling why I chose to open up to such a woman.

"If you are willing to tell me." She blushed.

I'm willing to tell her, why? Why was I being so open and honest? When I had never done this to anyone, why as it her that I now am almost crying in front of? Why was someone like her such an interest to me? That woman, that girl, why her? Why such an unimportant person?

"Simple, I do not feel anything. Souls are meant to harbour emotions, but this body of mine holds nothing but strength carried by pain."

"You say that like you are unsure."

"I say it in all honesty."

"Honesty in your eyes maybe so, but whether or not it's the real truth is the question. Some people say that they can feel when someone has a soul, some say that they can see it through their chest. But I know that personally I can feel your soul. When you talk so sadly and harsh, I can see you're only trying to hide your soul. If only you would let yourself and other people see it too."

"And what will happen to me when I find my soul, my heart, the emotions?"

"Maybe people will understand you, maybe they will try and understand you if they have not already."

"I'll never be able to understand myself even with a soul, certainly not someone else's."

"That's where you're wrong. You can't understand another person if you don't understand yourself. A soul will do just that. Can't you see? You have blinded yourself from seeing what has to be seen. You're blocking only what you don't understand, or what you seem to think doesn't apply to you. There's no way you can let someone else in your heart if there's no room for even yourself."

"But out of all the sins, all the blood, how can I find a pure heart? How will I be able to cross this torment into something meaningful?" I asked half heartily, almost whispering to myself. However she was now too close to not have heard it.

Why was I doing this? Why am I so close to this woman? Why was I opening my mouth and talking to her, like I needed her? Did I need her?

Most likely, possibly, yes, indeed I needed someone like her. It's such a tired game, I'm tired.

I kept thinking but then I realised towards the end I started to talk aloud.


	3. Chapter Three-A dream you seek

Chapter Three- A dream you seek.

'I'm tired of these games, I'm sick of obeying, I'm sick of the orders on my life. I never cared about any of this! Why am I now over thinking things?" My eyes widened when I spoke, I knew know it was loud and she heard every word of my suffering breath. She took my hand and gave me a worried look.

I pulled away meanly, but she insisted and took it back. She didn't do anything, or say anything, she just held it with two hands and looked at my black fingernails. So little was to be said, there was no words to fit the moment, but when I realised I was fully recovered I wondered why I was still in her embrace. It was almost like an invisible wall was surrounding Orihime and I, feeling like I wanted to leave, but a part of me yelled at this thought.

"Wo-Orihime," I said, hoping maybe she wouldn't answer.

"You can call me Inoue… I mean if you want. That's my first name."

"Very well, Inoue."

"What is it you seek in life? What is your dream? Surely you have one."

"My dream?"

"Your dream." I assured her.

"My dream," she paused. "My dream is to help people, to help my friends, to be strong for them when they can't be strong for themselves. I don't really care if people love me, but I want to love them back if I think they deserve it. I want everyone to stop fighting, I know they have to and I know that it's what they have to do; but someday I wish that I don't have to worry about my friends. Worry for Ichigo-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Rukia-san, and the rest of the shinigami; I want them to be safe." She stopped again, but I could tell that she wanted to say more.

"Ulquiorra…" she said. She intended on troubling not only herself with her words.

"Ulquiorra…I know not of what you have done in the past. But can't we get over it? And maybe will you join me? The others will not be please I know, but thanks to you I know what my dream is. It's to look after my friends, people I care for, people who need it. Please, you must open up your heart to me, and I'll help you. Even if you don't open up to me, my heart will always and ever be open to you."

Never had I heard such a thing. She was asking what no one had asked me before, to open up my heart and advance into hers. A challenge at most, a question that made my ears quiver with not fear but surprise and lust.

"It will never be allowed, and you of all should know. Do you not understand the consequences of being with me? Losing your friends, the trust, everything. You will lose everything if you take me on, what makes you think that all your friends will accept such a thing? Not only your friends, but your shinigami buddies you have attached to."

"If they have a heart too, they will accept you. Maybe not with open arms at first, but eventually."

"And if they don't?" I questioned. "What then? Will you ditch your friends and go daisy picking with me in the fields? I don't think so. On the other side of thoughts, you just assumed I needed help and that I would come to you as if nothing happened."

"I will not ditch my friends, they will just have to cope with the change. I'll give them a reason to let you be."

"Oh? And that would be?"

"Simply the reason that everyone has a heart, everyone can change and everyone has emotions. Just…just please come with me! Just one more order please! Do you really want to live a life where all you do is obey someone that is 'higher' than you? Someone who thinks he is better than you? Is that really what you want? What you want Ulquiorra? Because you know…it's okay to tell people what you want, every now and then."

He little outburst made me think, more than I had ever thought in the past, and everything she said was right. Was this really the life I want to live? Maybe this is what I want, freedom, happiness.

I stood up, and so did she, hoping I wouldn't turn away and abandon her. I looked in her eyes and I waited. I waited for her to realise that I was coming with her. That I was in fact, obeying someone for the very last time. After a minute, she asked. "So you're coming with me?"

She started walking in the direction she came from and I followed like a lost puppy. Every step I took felt like I was betraying and every bit of synchronised wandering we did pushed me stronger to annoyed thoughts. Still, I followed her, I didn't know where we were going; but it felt like the tables had turned and now I was the prisoner.


End file.
